


Loki and Cecilie - Part 11

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Loki and Cecilie [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Psychic Bond, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Loki and Cecilie - Part 11

 

The next morning, Loki woke up early and spent a good hour watching Sesilida sleep. He was, despite her best efforts, still tremendously nervous over the planned reunion with his beloved brother. His stomach was in knots, his hands wouldn't stop shaking, and no matter how much he tried to reassure himself, he was terrified Thor would reject him outright.

Not that he didn't deserve it. Loki knew that, and that hurt the most, that he had done such terrible things to Thor. He couldn't decide which would be worse: if Thor didn't forgive him, or if he did.

Sesilida began to stir but did not wake. Loki reached out, his fingers on her hair, gently smoothing the beautiful tresses from her face. Watching her breathe, the little twitches of her eyelids, the way her lips were slightly apart, Loki felt calmer. Sesilida would be there. It would all be fine. She turned and opened her eyes, breaking into a smile as she noticed him there, keeping an eye on her as she slumbered. She never felt unsafe anymore, never was worried or unsure. Loki was her other half, and she knew she wouldn't have to worry ever again.

Loki leaned in, kissing her sweetly, his hand about her waist. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning Loki." Reaching out, she cupped his face in her hand. "Did you sleep my sweet? The dreams were fitful…" Loki and Sesilida always dreamt one dream now. Never separate; always together. 

"Yes, I had a little trouble. I slept some… don't worry. I'm just… hesitant." His gaze fell, his hands still trembling.

"Oh my husband… Thor loves you. Please, try not to dwell on the bad. He'll forgive you and we'll never have to think of the bad again." She pulled him closer and he softened, relaxing as he found solace in her cleavage, the soft, light scent of her body. She held him close, kissing his head and rubbing his neck, trying to comfort him. 

Suddenly Loki remembered something from the dream. "Sesilida, do you remember the dream… all of it?"

The puzzled look on her face made him think maybe he had imagined it, but then he saw it: clarity washing over her face and her eyes widened. "Oh… yes. I _do_ remember." She remembered the dream, or more importantly, something in their dream: a tiny life, barely even a spirit really, following them around in their dreamscape, seemingly connected to them both. _It must be true_. 

Loki had a huge grin on his face. "So do you think you're…" So expectant, so happy.

Sesilida thought for a moment, then admitted, "It does make sense. The sickness and everything." 

"Why would the sickness have…"

"Because I'm part Midgardian. They have something called 'morning sickness'. My mother taught me about it when I was young. She said once I got married, if I had a child, that I might experience it as well."

"'Morning sickness'? But you weren't sick in the morning…"

"Well it's only _called_ that, sometimes you get it at other parts of the day."

"Ah! Well, that is certainly a relief, my love. I was concerned about you being ill." Loki hugged her, then rubbed his hand on her abdomen, his face suddenly glowing, his eyes sparkling with tears of elation. "Oh Sesilida! A child… a child! A life formed from our love. It will be so wonderful if indeed a baby is growing inside of you…" He lay his head against her stomach, listening intently, trying to hear some sort of confirmation that it was true, wondering if he could hear the sounds the unborn infant made as it slept in her womb.

A half-smile on Sesilida's face was mitigated by worry in her eyes; she was a little uncertain as to whether Loki was ready for such a huge responsibility so soon. When she looked at Loki's face though, and the utter joy that shone through in those sparkling emerald eyes, she relaxed. Smiling, she began to giggle, knowing that her worry was completely unneeded and that Loki would, of anyone in the Nine Realms, be the best father. After everything he had been through, after the issues with his upbringing, Loki would _never_ allow his child to experience the type of pain that he had gone through. If anything, she assured herself, this would only help Loki find permanent peace, as he would never allow himself to be anything but entirely devoted to his offspring.

Loki turned his head, peering up at her quizzically. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, my love. No reason." She traced her finger along the side of his face. "I just know you'll be a wonderful father to our child." Loki smiled sheepishly and buried his face in her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "But now, it's time to get up."

Loki groaned a little, but obeyed, and got up to prepare himself for one of the hardest days of his life. "Will Jane be there, do you know?"

Sesilida shook her head softly, "I do not know, but it does not matter. I will be there. And Thor loves you, Loki. Please, trust that he knows you weren't completely yourself."

Still uncertain, but knowing he had to face up to it regardless, he nodded, grimacing just slightly. He sat up, sliding off the bed to go prepare himself for the day ahead. Loki had taken up meditation, at Sesilida's urging, and it had helped him tremendously. When things were very stressful, Loki had learned to focus enough to where he could transcend the source of tension. This actually became a ritual for Loki, and he made sure to do it every day, whether there was a particular stressor or not. Sometimes Sesilida would join him, but usually he did it alone, to build his own mental strength. He was relieved, really, because there were times he worried that Sesilida shouldered too much of the weight of his own transgressions, and he wanted to be able to be there for her. If a child was indeed coming, he would finally find the opportunity to do this, to be the source of her strength for once.

****

The reunion with Thor was to take place in their new home, a new wing of the palace constructed specifically for Prince Loki and his beloved wife. Alfrun would also move to the palace, and have her own tiny wing off Loki and Sesilida's. It was furnished beautifully, and Sesilida was a little overwhelmed. Loki reassured her that she would get used to it in time, but she just giggled awkwardly at every one of the seemingly endless rooms, hiding her face in his chest.

Waiting for Thor in their receiving room, Loki clutched Sesilida's hand. Both were dressed in their royal best: Loki in his leather armor, cape, and helmet; Sesilida in a sumptuous matching gown of green and black with gold accents, her raven hair gathered up onto her head with a small jeweled clasp, then falling gracefully down her back. 

Sesilida could feel his body's tremors, and his mind's unease as he flashed through all of the terrible things he had done. She pressed his hand to her bosom, imbuing every positive thought and every bit of her love into Loki, trying to reassure him. Speaking to him with her mind, she calmed him, "Shh… Loki. You are forgiven and you are loved." Over and over she repeated it, until Loki looked over and realized the thoughts he was hearing were not his own, but hers. He leaned down, kissing her on the cheek, and whispering, "Thank you, my love."

Thor finally came in, with Jane on his arm, both dressed resplendently. Thor didn't even pause, he ran up to Loki and hugged him. "Brother!"

Loki was overcome, and tears began to fall as he began to apologize. "Thor, my brother, I… I am so sorry. For everything, I…"

"Loki, it is alright. I understand, and Jane understands." Stepping back a bit, Thor kept his hand on Loki's shoulder, as he reassured him. "We will speak of it no more. Introduce me to your lovely wife." Thor's smile was genuine and warm, and Loki sniffled a bit, wiping the tears from his cheek as he turned to Sesilida.

"This is my wife and my soulmate, Sesilida." Loki grabbed her hand, tugging her gently up next to him and Thor embraced her, too. 

"Sesilida, my sister, welcome to the family. This is my wife, Jane." Sesilida and Jane embraced, and then Jane hugged Loki as well. 

"Loki, brother, it is good to see you are back to your true self." Jane held Loki's hand for a moment.

"I am so sorry, Jane…."

"Now, I told you brother," Thor chastised. "We already forgive you, and it's all in the past. Now let's go. We have a feast prepared in your new dining hall. Mother and Father will join us there, as will Sesilida's mother."

**** 

The family had a wonderful time, talking late into the night. Sesilida was feeling tired, though, so Alfrun accompanied her to the new bedroom. It was beautiful, full of gold accents and green tapestries, with a little sitting area that could double as a nursery for a newborn. The only places Sesilida was interested in, though, were the bed and the bathroom, and Alfrun knew immediately. Actually, she knew the moment Sesilida had gotten home. Once Alfrun got the fireplace going, Sesilida went into the bathroom and promptly vomited. 

"Sesilida, how far along are you?" Alfrun came in, dabbing her face with a cloth and rubbing her back as she stood back up.

"Mother… I don't know, really. There has been no real confirmation, but there was a spirit with us in our dream. And the so-called 'morning sickness'," she laughed somewhat bitterly. 

"Oh yes. I'm sorry my daughter." She smiled sympathetically as she continued to help Sesilida clean up and get ready for sleep. "Part of your Midgardian heritage. But a child… it's so exciting. Does Loki know yet?"

"Yes, he knows. He remembered the dream this morning, and that made me think it must be a baby. He's so happy…" Sesilida trailed off a bit, as she remembered Loki's face when he realized she might be pregnant.

  "Well, tomorrow we'll see a midwife and they can make certain. I love you very much, daughter. I'm very proud of you." Alfrun hugged her daughter, leaving her to her rest and retiring to her own room. 

She passed Loki in the hall, and after hugging him, whispered a "Congratulations". He was a bit surprised, but murmured a "Thank you" then slipped into his room. 

"Loki, you didn't have to leave so early," Sesilida chided him, worried that he was leaving the party needlessly. But Loki was not used to being without her, and he had begun to ache for her touch, her voice, her smell, her _everything_. 

"Don't be like that, I want to be here with you. I can see them tomorrow and every day afterward, but you need me now. You and our child need me." He smiled as he magically removed his armor and changed into a simple robe and undergarments. 

"Is the fire too hot?" Sesilida took Loki into her arms and he pressed his head to her belly, still hoping for some kind of confirmation that his son or daughter was indeed alive. 

"No, it is fine. I'm more concerned with your comfort than with mine." He rubbed her hip, then moved his head back down again. Sesilida tenderly ran her fingers through his hair, smiling as she watched him, the concentration written across his face, his brow furrowed, listening intently. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. "Sesilida! Did you feel that?"

"Oh Loki… I did! I felt it!" She squealed as Loki kissed her and took her into his arms. "Loki… it's true, it's really true," she sobbed ecstatically as he rocked her. "I'm so happy, Loki. I'm so happy."

"Oh my wife, my love, you are perfect. You've given me everything and yet, you give me more." He pulled her face up to his and kissed her softly. "I can't believe it's really our child. A child formed from our love."


End file.
